


two's company, but three's a crowd

by hawksonfire



Series: oh, the good ol' days [12]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, M/M, Marvel Bingo 2019, Multi, Relationship Negotiation, naps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire
Summary: Marvel Bingo 2019 Square I1 - Steve/Clint/Bucky.IT'S HERE! THE BOYS!
Relationships: Clint Barton/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: oh, the good ol' days [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533320
Comments: 37
Kudos: 211
Collections: Marvel Bingo 2019





	two's company, but three's a crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Marvel Bingo 2019 Square I1 - Steve/Clint/Bucky.
> 
> IT'S HERE! THE BOYS!

**Bucky**

When Bucky went down to Steve’s apartment, he was mostly just hoping they could watch a movie, or play some cards or something. And then Stevie opened the door after he knocked with that Look on his face - the one that meant he was absolutely positively determined to do whatever it is he had set his mind to.

“Alright,” Bucky sighs, “What is it now?”

“What do you mean?” Steve asks, ushering him inside.

“I mean you’ve got the same look on your face that you had when you heard Colin O’Leary talking about Sue Smith’s background with some less than stellar language. And that time you nearly ended up in the hospital, so I’d just like to know who I’m going to have to fight now.”

“There’s not going to be any fighting,” Clint cuts in. “Well, hopefully. We just want to talk to you, Bucky.”

“It’s nothing bad,” Steve says quickly, seeing the look on Bucky’s face. 

“You’re sorta freaking me out here,” Bucky says, looking between the two of them warily. He lets himself be guided over to the armchair, curling his legs underneath him as he sits. Steve and Clint sit on the couch opposite him and have a wordless conversation with lots of head jerking and narrowed eyes. “If no one’s gonna say anything,” Bucky starts, “Maybe I should go.”

“No!” Clint cries. Steve almost stands up to stop him before he gets hold of himself and sits back down. “Please stay,” Clint says, holding out a hand towards Bucky.

“Then you best say whatever it is that you want to say,” Bucky says, settling back into the chair.

“We wanna date you,” Steve blurts immediately. Bucky blinks. “Me ‘n’ Clint both have feelings for you, and we wanna know if maybe you feel the same way.”

Bucky blinks again. He’s not sure how to feel here. “You two,” he says, motioning between them, “have feelings... for me.” He points at himself. 

“Yes, Bucky,” Clint says patiently. “We do.”

“Would these be pants feelings or heart feelings?” Bucky asks, and then he immediately wants to smack himself. Pants feelings? What the fuck, Barnes.

“Definitely both,” Clint says amused. 

“Both is good,” Steve says.

“If either of you laugh at me, I’m leaving,” Bucky warns. He peeks up through his fingers to find them both visibly struggling to hold back their smiles and he rolls his eyes. “Predictable,” he mutters.

“So?” Steve prompts him. “What do you think?”

“This isn’t just a sex thing,” Bucky checks.

“Absolutely not,” Steve says earnestly. “We like you for you, Buck, not what’s in your pants.”

“To be fair,” Bucky points out, “Clint doesn’t know what’s in my pants, seein’ as how he’s never had the opportunity to get in them.”

“Something I would very much like to change,” Clint says, winking. 

Bucky snorts. “This is gonna require a lot of communication,” he says quietly, “I’m gonna be honest here, I don’t think I would do very well if you two decided to up and leave me after a couple weeks, months, whatever.”

“We would never,” Steve vows, dropping to his knees in front of Bucky. “‘Til the end of the line, remember?”

“Yeah,” Bucky says softly, “I remember, punk.” His hand comes up and cups Steve’s face, and Steve leans into it, letting his eyes flutter shut and his mouth drop open a little. Bucky is abruptly stuck with how beautiful Steve is - always has been, in his opinion - and his breath catches in his throat. Looking up, he finds Clint watching him with a knowing expression on his face, and Bucky reaches out a hand.

“He’s pretty gorgeous, isn’t he?” Clint says, walking over and wrapping his hand around Bucky’s. 

“Clint,” Steve protests, flushing. 

“He really is,” Bucky says, smirking as Steve’s flush deepens. “One of the prettiest blonds I know.”

“Oh?” Clint raises an eyebrow. “Who’s the other?”

“Some archer I know,” Bucky says, pulling Clint onto his lap. He may be the smallest of the three of them, but he’s got a metal arm to make up for that. “Tall, addicted to coffee, pretty much owns my heart.”

“Seems like the feeling might be mutual,” Steve points out. Clint buries his face in Bucky’s shoulder to hide his blush making the other two laugh. 

“Can we move this to the couch?” Clint asks, voice muffled. “Not that this isn’t great and all, but this chair ain’t big enough for the three of us.” They move to the couch, and it only takes them a couple minutes of arranging themselves (Bucky gets jabbed by Steve’s bony elbows twice) for them to find a comfortable position for all three of them.

Clint stretches out, letting one leg dangle off the couch and Steve lays in the space between his legs, his back to Clint’s chest. Bucky faceplants into Steve’s chest, wrapping his arms under Steve’s armpits and over his shoulders, flipping one hand so it rests on the back of Clint’s neck.

“This is nice,” Steve mutters. Bucky grunts, already drifting off.

“Who’s getting the remote?” Clint asks quietly. Bucky, keeping his face buried in Steve’s chest, moves the hand that was on Clint’s neck and pats around until he feels Clint’s face. Then he puts his hand over Clint’s mouth. 

Steve snorts. “Guess no one’s getting the remote.”

“Don’t make me shut you up too, Steven,” Bucky mutters. He removes the hand over Clint’s mouth and wraps it around the back of his neck again. “Can we just nap?”

“Yeah, Buck,” Steve says gently, running his hand through Bucky’s hair, “We can nap.” Bucky grunts in thanks, then lets his eyes fall shut and drift off.

~~

Bucky wakes up hard. Not that that’s new or anything, but his situation is currently pressed right up against Steve’s thigh. With a groan, he rolls over - and promptly falls off the couch. “Goddammit,” he mutters, facedown on the carpet. 

“You alright there, pal?” Steve snickers, looking over the edge of the couch at him.

“Peachy,” Bucky mumbles. 

“Anything we can help you out with?” Clint asks, winking. 

“Not that I’m not grateful,” Bucky says, pushing himself off the floor and standing, “But I’m not ready for that yet. Now I’m gonna go take a warm shower and enjoy some time to myself.”

“Want some spank bank material?” Clint asks, stretching out on the couch behind Steve.

Bucky snorts. “Buddy, if you think I haven’t been rubbing one out every time I hear you and Steve going at it in the next room, you are sorely mistaken. And I’m just sore.” 

“But we’re good?” Steve asks, biting his bottom lip. 

“We’re aces, Stevie,” Bucky assures him, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Steve’s mouth. He gets a little lost in it, revelling in the familiar feeling, but eventually pulls himself away then darts back in and presses one more kiss to Steve’s lips. Looking up, he sees Clint watching the pair of them, an unreadable look on his face. “Your turn, sweetheart,” Bucky drawls. 

“And here I was thinking you’d forgotten all about me,” Clint snarks. 

“Never,” Bucky says softly, hand coming up and cradling Clint’s face. He leans in, watching Clint’s face until the last second. He lets his eyes close and presses his lips to Clint’s. Kissing Clint is different than kissing Steve. There’s the slight rasp of stubble against his face because Clint hasn’t shaved, and he also definitely prefers to be in charge, unlike Steve.

Clint pulls away and Bucky chases after him unconsciously. “There’s more where that came from, baby.”

“I’ll be sure to collect on that,” Bucky says. He presses one more kiss to both their faces, then makes his way to the door. He casts one more look behind him, catching them both watching him leave, then walks out and closes the door behind him. Today was a good day, he thinks. 

(He absolutely rubs one or seven out in the shower later - thank fuck for super-soldier refractory periods.)


End file.
